


Kyssti Hann

by cruisedirector, Dementordelta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Orgasm, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Sexual Inexperience, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta
Summary: When it comes to erotic matters, Loki is a lot more precocious than Thor.





	Kyssti Hann

**Author's Note:**

> We came really late to this party -- we blame _Thor: Ragnarok_ \-- and have read pretty much nothing in this fandom, so it's likely there are already 50 versions of this story in existence. Sorry not sorry. ;) This is set several years before the first _Thor_ movie and will probably have a sequel set after the last one. Not betaed since we're not even sure which of our friends reads this pairing.

I creep to the doorway as I did when we were children, my face hidden as I make my way down the corridor, though I know I cannot hope to enter unobserved. My brother always saw me coming, no matter how well I disguised myself from the palace guards and servants. Indeed, I hope that Loki will divert me quickly if I interrupt something I am not meant to see. I have no wish to have my memories tormented by the sight of my brother in the embrace of some courtier. 

But Loki is alone, and when he turns to face the door, he is smiling at me, relaxed on his bed in a silk robe with a book in his hand that he sets aside. "I thought we had outgrown sneaking up on people."

Though I am blushing, I return the smile. Apparently I have been fortunate enough to catch Loki in a pleasant mood -- not the dark, secretive new attitude that increasingly clouds his bright eyes. It would not surprise me if his discarded book was an ancient tome of conquest from another realm. "I could never sneak up on you," I remind Loki, who inclines his head in acknowledgment.

"Then why have you crept in without knocking, as if we were still boys prone to naughtiness?" His voice turns husky, almost sultry, when he lowers it to speak in conspiratorial tones. "Are you inviting me to mischief, brother?"

"Not the sort we used to make. I have no need to creep into the kitchens to steal fruit or sneak out for a swim." It will not have escaped Loki's notice that my cheeks are tinged red with embarrassment. "I need a different kind of help."

One of Loki's eyebrows arches. Sitting on the bed, he pats a spot beside him, though I cannot accept the intimacy it suggests and pace a bit around the room instead. "What sort of help?" he prompts, watching me.

"Mother has been making remarks that we are now both of an age to marry." At this, Loki rolls his eyes. Our mother has made such comments about Loki for much longer than she has about me, since Loki's reputation for seduction and licentiousness have reached even her ears. None of the fine daughters of Asgard has ever held his attention for long. Perhaps the absence of similar gossip about myself has become a source of worry to her, for I do not know why her attention has suddenly shifted to me. "She has suggested that I court Sigyn. Father thinks so too."

"Sigyn is quite beautiful," Loki replies, gazing thoughtfully at his own reflection in the golden bowl beside his bed. "Are you concerned because Sigyn swishes her hips at Theoric? I think any woman would choose the future king, and you are far more handsome than he is, but if the lady remains stubborn, there are ways to make her..."

"I am not concerned about whether I could best Theoric in any test of strength," I growl, turning Loki's attention to me once more. "I do not wish...that is, I do not know how to court her."

Again Loki's eyebrows shoot up. Picking up his discarded book, he thumbs through the pages, leaning back and pretending to read in a bored tone. "Gifts of jewelry are traditional," he recites. "Some women may enjoy musical instruments, and the fiercest among them will prefer finely made weapons. A prince with little aptitude for poetry would do well to engage one of the courtly scribes to write it for him, and to select a eunuch to plead his suit..."

I'm already waving my hand dismissively. Mjolnir's handle thrums against my fingers as if the hammer expects to be spun into flight, so I set it down, though flight would be easier than this conversation. "That isn't what I meant. I know what is expected in terms of the appearances of courtship. I meant..." I sit heavily on the bed, drawing up my knees. There is no one in whom I dare confide except my brother. "I scarcely know how to kiss a woman, let alone anything more."

Loki's mouth curves into a smile for a moment before he presses his lips together, deliberately hiding what is surely his pride at having so much more experience. "Have you never sought to learn from any of the hundreds of women who would gladly take the future king in hand, as it were?" Some secret thrill makes his gaze cloud, perhaps a memory of his own erotic education, or perhaps merely gloating that in this area he far exceeds his brother. "If you don't wish to participate, there are many who would be content to let you watch."

The thought of Loki hiding behind a curtain, studying women as they pleasure one another or as a man pleasures them, perhaps touching himself as he observes them, forces me to repress a shudder of excitement. I am vaguely titillated by the concept of seeing women in the throes of pleasure, but add Loki with his voracious appetites and lack of inhibition into the picture, it becomes the most arousing thing I have ever dared to imagine. "Is that how you learned?" I ask, my voice so hoarse that I must clear my throat.

"In part. Surely you recall that I can change my shape if I wish. To understand a woman's desires, I found it easier to become one." And now rage takes hold of me, though it is preposterous, as I imagine Loki transforming, giving himself a bosom and a cunt, spreading his legs for some lesser man, taking the seed of -- well, anyone -- inside him. "Why, brother, you look thunderous." Of course Loki is grinning. "Why are you so upset? I assure you, I have allowed no dishonor to penetrate the House of Odin."

Perhaps that means that Loki has never let a man fuck him. I relax fractionally, though the ferociousness of my thoughts remains disturbing enough that I know I must examine them later. "I do not wish to learn from strangers," I explain, turning my gaze to the floor.

"With a friend, then? Sif would gladly teach you. For that matter, I think so would Fandral." My head jerks up, but there is no mockery in Loki's expression. "You are of an age at which no one would question your wish to test many forms of pleasure. Indeed, it is probably expected."

He is probably right, but the idea of being touched by a friend is no less distasteful than learning with a courtesan. "Stop teasing. I would sooner have lessons from you." I watch Loki's eyes go wide and instantly wish I could recall the phrase blurted in haste, but Loki's shock transforms into a rare smile of real joy, with none of the pride or scheming that lately seem to be the only things to make him happy. "I only need advice. I have kissed women before, but I do not feel that I have mastered the skill, and that always stopped me from continuing."

"Show me." The words make little sense at first, until Loki leans in close, shoulder turning so that his chest presses against my shoulder and his mouth is practically brushing my cheek, his voice nearly a purr. "Give us a demonstration."

"That isn't...it's not what..." My tongue feels too thick in my mouth to speak, let alone to kiss anyone. Certainly not to kiss my brother. Thinking of him by that title makes me more excited, rather than disgusted and ashamed as I know I should be. "Loki! We can't."

"We are princes of Asgard and gods of the Nine Realms. We can do anything we want." Is this the smile with which Loki has seduced countless women, and, apparently, men? "You came to me. You asked for my help. Is it not wisdom for a doctor to diagnose an ailment before offering a treatment?"

Somehow from Loki's tongue this sounds like wisdom rather than perversity, and I dare not even argue, since he has seen that I am jealous of the other men he may have known. So be it. I will give Loki what he deserves. Grabbing his arm to tug him close, I kiss my brother savagely, smashing his lips against his teeth until Loki makes a small noise that is not precisely protest but certainly an interruption.

"This is how you kiss women?" asks Loki, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Was my mouth in the wrong place?"

"You have passion, I'll grant you, but it's a bit more of a warrior's assault than a prelude to erotic pleasure."

Pleasure. My heart is pounding so hard that I can feel my pulse in my throat -- and in my cock, though I hope to have kept that hidden from Loki. It is bad enough to have discovered this unnatural feeling on my own, without allowing my sometimes treacherous brother to learn of it as well. "Very well, show me how it is done properly," I say, mustering all the sarcasm I can, closing my eyes and puckering my lips in outrageous fashion.

"Is this a game?" The faint irritation in Loki's voice makes me open my eyes again. "You want to see whether you can arouse me so that you can exult in your power?"

"You're the one who --" This time, I manage to stop the words before I confess something I will regret. "No. It is not a game."

"Then kiss me properly. How else am I to know whether your skills are what you believe them to be?"

"Just kiss you?" I let my gaze drop to Loki's lips, which are red and swollen from the earlier kiss. A strand of his hair is clinging to his cheek quite near his mouth; I push it back and somehow this brush of fingers turns into a caress. Again I feel a throb low in my body. 

"Tell me if this is acceptable." Once more I press my lips over Loki's, not as roughly, though from the small noise Loki makes, I fear that it is still too forceful. For a moment I am certain Loki is kissing me back, but he goes very still, then slowly pulls back. "Still an assault?"

"Well." Loki touches his own mouth, a gesture so enthralling that I shiver to watch it. "You don't want to crush a woman's lips. Perhaps a bit gentler to start." Leaning in, he brushes his mouth over mine, barely grazing my lower lip. This faint contact is somehow the most sensual that I have ever shared. I can barely hold back a moan. Shifting, Loki moves his mouth, sliding his lips to stroke my own. "You see? Soft at first. Teasing. Tempting."

The only way not to moan is to speak. "You are very tempting, I mean, good at this. I lack your control." My face turns more fully into the kiss as Loki lets his tongue graze my lower lip.

"You are accustomed to showing off your power. In kissing, at least in the beginning, it is better hold back. Wait for her to come to you." The thought of a _her_ now is only a distraction. There is no _her_ in my thoughts. There never has been when I have felt this sort of desire. My fingers slide into Loki's hair, not as long as a woman's, yet soft and thick. I can feel Loki smiling against my mouth as he adds, "Now deepen it. Kiss me with your tongue."

How to do this gently? I thrust my tongue out, plunging it into the heat of his mouth, but when I feel him tense, I realize that it is still too much of an assault and too little of a negotiation. Pulling back, I ask hoarsely, "Is it still the time for teasing?"

There is something of a moan in the sound of Loki's laugh. "Make her seek more from you." Nodding, I slip my tongue only into the space between Loki's lips, feeling them part more widely for me, then just when I think that I am still doing it incorrectly, Loki's tongue ventures to meet my own. 

So this is what he means by tempting. Now Loki is allowing himself to be kissed, wrapping his arms around me as I move my tongue in and out. I never knew that a kiss could be so stimulating, my cock has never responded to any kiss like this. I feel Loki suck on my tongue and groan against his mouth.

Loki's hands are not keeping still, sliding up and down my back, fingers spread across my shoulder blades, then following on either side of my spine until they find a spot in the hollow of my back that I had no idea was so sensitive. I try to touch Loki the same way but my movements feel awkward and clumsy compared to his lithe grace. "I never know what to do with my hands," I mutter.

"Shoulders and arms are usually safe. Don't squeeze," my brother warns. "Hips, so long as you don't sneak a grab of the backside too soon." My fingers have moved up Loki's back, tangled fully in his hair, something I would not have dared to do with a woman for fear of ruining her coiffure. "Do you like that? Women do have soft, lovely hair."

"So do you." I rub my mouth over Loki's, spearing my fingers through his hair, cupping his scalp, and find myself being kissed back urgently, his fingers clenching my shoulder. "I do not know what might be too soon. You must tell me the signals. May do this?" I press a hand to Loki's lower back, pulling him close, feeling Loki groan into my mouth.

"If you are certain your further attentions are welcome, then, yes. Since we are, ah, practicing, you may assume your attentions are welcome." 

A slight shift, an accidental press against my thigh, and I groan to discover that my brother's cock is as hard as my own. This is the most wonderful thing to happen to me in longer than I can remember, though it is also terrifying to have something I had scarcely admitted to myself that I wanted offered up for the taking, with the full knowledge that it might be withdrawn or used against me later. "I am very eager to learn anything else you can teach me," I whisper, trying to regain some control over the situation by tugging Loki down on the bed, reminding him of my physical prowess.

Once more Loki does something entirely unexpected and charming, rubbing his nose over mine. "What would you like to learn? Have you done more than kiss?"

"Only a bit of fondling." I suspect the girls might have called it groping, since it was so awkward and they were so surprised, but because of who I am, no one ever protested to my face. "And only clothed."

"Only women?"

My brother has leaned back to regard me with a serious expression. We both know what our father would call it if he learned that either of his sons yearned above all things for the touch of a man. A warrior might accept favors from a servant or an underling before a battle, but to desire or to treat a male lover as an equal, when we are meant to be seeking mates and furthering the royal bloodline, would be met with the Allfather's sternest condemnation and humiliation. "I have only touched women..." I begin.

"I have not only touched women." For a moment Loki gazes at me with the same earnest intensity, then he moves everything at once, sliding one of his thighs between mine, squeezing a buttock in one hand and brushing a palm over my nipple with the other. With a groan, I press against him, trailing fingers down his side, letting them slide over hip bones to the folds in the fabric covering his groin. "You done that with women?"

"I have never been so bold. But I would like to. You can teach me many things." Swallowing, I lean back, feeling awkward in the submissive posture but suspecting that it will please Loki more than any words I can conjure. "I would like to learn to make love to y-- to a man."

Loki gazes at me for several long moments during which I fear that he has gone along so far only to learn enough about me to discredit and destroy me. But then he seems to shiver all over, a wave of light passes from his feet to the top of his head, and when it fades, he is entirely naked. Again I feel a moan catch in my throat as my body throbs. Indeed, his cock is as large as my own, though I have not seen it since we became men.

"How does this come off?" asks Loki, frowning at the straps that keep my clothing snug against my body.

"How did you make yours disappear?" I reply, too breathless to assist as my brother begins to undress me.

"I shall teach you that some other time." Loki's smile is wicked and full of promises as he takes my hand. "Now, show me how you like to be touched."

Were this anyone else, even a woman promised to me who would never speak a word of the encounter, I might still not wish to share something so private. But this is Loki, and somehow it feels only natural to tug one hand back to my nipple, the other much lower, placing Loki's fingers where I want them. "Like this. And like this."

With a conspiratorial grin, Loki rubs a thumb over the nipple, but the other hand is much bolder, sliding through the hair that surrounds my cock. "How do you do it? Forcefully? Gently?" Two fingers squeeze the nipple, making me moan. "Do you draw it out or aim for climax?"

"I have never been able to draw it out. I get too excited." Loki's fingers skim over my cock, eliciting another moan as it twitches and leaps into his palm. "Tell me how to distract myself. I don't think anything will work if you do that!"

"Then show me what you do." Somewhat reluctantly, Loki slides his fingers away. "Touch my body any way you like."

This, at least, is a command I can obey. I wrap my fingers around Loki's cock, hard and hot to the touch, perhaps marginally shorter than my own but also perhaps marginally thicker, so dark and swollen against his pale skin. "I like to touch myself like this," I tell him, mindful of his earlier commands not to rush, trying to move my hand languidly. "I practice this a lot."

Loki's grin is openmouthed, satisfyingly short of breath, as he reaches to brush his fingers over my balls. "Do you do this?" I whimper as I rub my thumb over the head of Loki's cock in the same rhythm as my other thumb moves on the nipple. His cock twitches just as mine does when he cups my balls. "Do you like to be touched behind here?" Blushing a bit, I nod. Pulling back one hand, Loki licks and sucks his own finger, a gesture that could make me climax on its own if I watched too closely. I busy myself with stroking Loki, who returns the hand to my balls, teasing behind them. "So do I. You have never let another do it to you? That's very enticing, brother."

I would not have guessed that inexperience could excite Loki more than skill. Again I nod. "You get very hard when I stroke you. I assume you do it to yourself?"

"I do." Loki tries to repress a shudder of pleasure. "Don't you get very hard when you do it?" The hand on my cock twists as a slender finger circles my arsehole, and I groan.

"Yes, but I was aroused before we started. Because of you -- because of the kissing lessons." Leaning in, I steal a breathless kiss, moving my hands with far less grace that he does because I can scarcely concentrate. Loki kisses me again and again as if under a spell, sliding one long finger inside me where no one else has ever touched me, making me buck and clench around it. "Now I see that kissing is very arousing when done properly."

"And now you know how to do it properly." Loki briefly withdraws the hand on my cock and wets that, too, with saliva before returning it to stroke, moving more smoothly and quickly than before. "You were better at it than you think. I just didn't want you to stop."

"Perhaps it got better because you were teaching me."

"But I am learning from you too."

I can feel how close I am to finishing, my balls tightening, arse tightening, everything poised to erupt. "What could you possibly learn from me?" I grunt, stroking him feverishly.

With a groan, Loki's hips buck. His finger curves inside me, pressing at an angle I have never been able to reach, and suddenly, as he gasps, "How good this is!", it is too much, I am shouting Loki's name and spurting over his hand, my arse convulsing around the finger inside me. I can feel his gaze on me, laying me bare and leaving me vulnerable, making it all so much more intense, yet just as my focus returns, I see Loki's eyes roll back in ecstasy as hot fluid gushes across my wrist and up my arm.

"I made you do that," I pant, feeling absurdly proud of myself.

Loki is flushed, gasping for air. "Ohh -- did you not want to --"

"I wanted to very much. You are glorious. And very sensuous in your pleasure."

Loki's lips quiver as he smiles. "So are you. Though you are sensuous all the time. You must see how women look at you, and men. I'm surprised you don't have far more kissing experience."

"People are often reluctant to approach their future king. Particularly the ones I want most." I can feel my face, already warm with pleasure, blush anew. "I never knew you thought so, and your opinion matters to me more than all the others."

Though the sweat of passion has not yet dried on his skin, Loki looks taken aback at this. "You might approach anyone you want. There are few who would refuse you."

"I don't want someone who just wants to be with the prince. Or people who believe they can't refuse me." I watch, fascinated, as Loki spreads his fingers, admiring how my seed thins and spreads between them like webbing.

When Loki glances up and realizes he has been caught playing with it, he looks uneasy again. "I see. You would rather practice with your brother until you meet the right person."

I want to tell Loki that _he_ is the right person, that nothing so exhilarating has ever happened to me, but I do not know what to make of Loki's eyes darting in every direction, which makes me nervous. Is it possible that my brother, who has never shown any inhibitions in such matters, is ashamed? My voice quavers when I ask, "Do you mind practicing with me?"

"Of course not." Loki meets my gaze. "Now that it is done, you aren't sorry?"

"Just the opposite." I do not dare to explain that much of my life is now coming into focus, that I understand why the women fluttering their lashes at me made so little impression and why it was always my brother's face that I saw floating through my most exciting, forbidden dreams. I am still absorbing what it all means, though Loki looks uncharacteristically wary. "Please don't tell me that you regret it."

Loki smirks at this, looking more like himself. "When have you ever known me to regret anything?" He leans back, his expression a challenge. "Would you like to sleep together as we did when we were boys?"

"Yes." A small moan of delight has escaped my mouth before I can swallow it back. "I would like that very much."

Though we did not sleep naked as children, Loki reaches to shift the pillows and blankets, rubbing his skin against mine. "You aren't afraid of being caught?"

"I know you wouldn't let us get caught." I pull him close. Since we were children, I have missed being able to creep into his room whenever I wished, though in the middle of the night it was more often Loki who crawled into my bed, insisting that he had not had a nightmare but only wanted to keep warm. "You never did."

"You could have come to my bedroom before." Loki's arms slide around me. "You were always welcome."

"We have men's bodies now. They provide distractions they did not when we were younger." Chuckling, I rub my face in his hair, and his lean strength melts into my embrace. 

Loki's breathing grows even and steady quickly, as if my arms are all he needs to feel as sleepy and safe as a child, but I lie awake in the darkness, feeling his smooth skin against my unsettled muscles. There is much that I need to consider, but now I only want to sleep beside my brother. Will he choose in the morning to pretend that none of this happened, or that I tricked him, or will he gloat to have found such power over me? He is the first person to awaken in me feelings that I must now acknowledge and admit that I have felt such stirrings for him before. 

Even if it never happens again, no matter what may befall us in days to come, I know that I will dream of his kisses for the rest of my long life.


End file.
